Las fresas siempre ayudan
by Andyhaikufma
Summary: Porque él no era Light, porque su pelo era demasiado negro y desaliñado, sus ojos demasiado oscuros y profundos, su postura muy encorvada, sus hábitos un tanto extraños… Y sin embargo, Misa no podía evitar amarlo. Definitivamente las fresas siempre ayudan. L x Misa


**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de los fantásticos Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya genial. Bueno, esta es mi primera vez con un fic de Death Note, y decidí empezar con mi pareja favorita de esta increíble serie, ya adivinaran… si L x Misa. Me parecen de lo mas tiernos juntos, y adoro a L jeje. Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, hay que añadir que me resulto bastante difícil cuadrar correctamente las personalidades de ambos, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y creo que al final no quedo tan mal, ¿no? Bueno, eso lo decidirán ustedes xD. Muchas gracias de antemano por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi pequeño one-shot, y espero les guste. Death Note (L x Misa)

**Las fresas siempre ayudan**

* * *

Porque él no era Light, porque su pelo era demasiado negro y desaliñado, sus ojos demasiado oscuros y profundos, su postura muy encorvada, sus hábitos un tanto extraños… Y sin embargo, Misa no podía evitar amarlo.

Pero no era un amor como el que le profesaba al castaño, para ella sus sentimientos por Light rayaban la obsesión. Misa se enamoró primero de Kira y después de Yagami Light.

Le debía el vengar la muerte de sus padres, al haber matado al ladrón que los asesinó. Desde ese momento se prometió que lo encontraría y lo ayudaría en su labor de crear un mundo nuevo, donde no existiera la maldad, ni tampoco el crimen.

Y la aparición en su vida de la shinigami Rem junto con la Death Note, facilitaron mucho su trabajo. Encontró al dios naciente de la muerte Kira y le prestó su ayuda, y sus ojos.

Por ello, la rubia que ya sentía una profunda admiración por el dios, no pudo evitar enamorarse al saber que el mismo, resultaba ser un chico joven y bastante guapo además. Se presentó como el segundo Kira para el, y Light la aceptó. Y para entonces, Misa no podía ser más feliz a su lado, porque se sentía correspondida y amada, o al menos era así como quería sentirse. Pero las miradas o muestras cada vez más carentes de afecto que el chico le profesaba, empezaban a resultarle demasiado vacías, demasiado frías… El castaño apenas si pasaba tiempo con ella, y cuando lo hacia parecía aburrido e incluso hastiado. Pero claro, de todo ello Misa Amane solo recordaba lo ultimo, había renunciado a su Death Note hacia tiempo atrás ya, y con ella a todos sus recuerdos sobre el dios de la muerte Kira, y su shinigami Rem.

Ahora vivía en un lujoso apartamento para ella sola, que Ryuuzaki le rentaba sin tener que pagarle nada a cambio. _Todo por la investigación_, decía el. Aunque no por ello debía dejar de ver a su novio, es mas, Light también ayudaba con esa dichosa investigación que tenia a ambos chicos absortos y a todo el equipo. Lo mas curioso era que Ryuuzaki había esposado a Light con el, y no porque el quisiera (como había tratado de explicar el moreno), sino porque sus sospechas sobre que Light era Kira todavía no habían desaparecido, y para él era el método mas eficaz de mantener vigilado al castaño.

Por ello, cuando Misa quería tener una cita, tenia citas de tres. Si, no dos, ni cuatro. Eran tres, Ryuuzaki siempre estaba entre ellos, y eso a decir verdad la había molestado, y mucho. ¿Acaso Light no era su novio? ¿Es que ese chico no entendía lo que significaba la privacidad? No, por supuesto que no. El detective veía poco más allá de sus casos y la investigación que llevaba por delante, o al menos eso pensaba ella al principio. Ryuuzaki podía resultar a veces de lo más amigable, y esa era una parte de él que a Misa le estaba gustando descubrir.

Esa empezó a ser una de las principales razones por las que cada noche que podía escapaba de su habitación y se dirigía a la sala de control, donde sabía estaban _el_ y su amado.

Ryuuzaki era muy distinto a Light, si bien era tan o mas inteligente que el castaño, su persona no lo demostraba en absoluto. El cabello negro como la noche y desordenado, su rostro pálido e imperturbable, aparentemente sin emociones, y los ojos oscuros que parecían desnudar el alma de uno con solo mirarlo, enmarcados en aquellas características ojeras, a causa del insomnio producido por la gran cantidad de trabajo, y tal vez también por aquella curiosa manía suya de comer dulces, como estaba segura, haría ahora. Siempre que lo veía, llevaba la misma camiseta blanca de algodón y unos vaqueros anchos, algunas tallas mas grandes de la suya y descalzo. Ryuuzaki siempre iba descalzo, pero sobretodo era su extraña manera de comportarse. El chico era frio, calculador e irritante en ocasiones, Misa recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, presentándose como un amigo de Light, pulgar en boca.

También recordaba que aquella vez había usado un nombre falso para identificarse, Ryuga Hideki, aunque suponía que Ryuuzaki tampoco debía ser el verdadero. Ese día afirmó ser un gran fan suyo, a lo que la modelo le sonrió muy agradecida; y le había dicho a Light ligeramente enfurruñado que lo envidiaba por tener tanta suerte. Con el paso del tiempo, y a pesar de aborrecer al excéntrico detective por no dejarle tener una cita a solas con Light, Misa podía asegurar con toda certeza que había establecido una amistad con el chico, si bien extraña y algo compleja, pero amistad al fin y al cabo…

Volteó una vez más hacia el reloj: eran más de las tres de la mañana. Debería de haberse dormido hacia ya horas, y en cambio ella permanecía impaciente para que llegara el momento señalado. Finalmente y con el corazón en un puño, se quitó todas aquellas estorbosas sabanas de encima y abrió la puerta de su habitación para desaparecer entre las sombras del oscuro pasillo. Ella no necesitaba iluminación, hacia el mismo recorrido casi todas las noches, por tanto le resultó de lo más fácil llegar a su destino sin ser descubierta.

La luz de los ordenadores, y el ocasional sonido del teclado, fueron los que la recibieron. La habitación restaba completamente a oscuras y en silencio, contrastando con la rítmica respiración de los dos únicos integrantes allí. Uno dormido, Light; y el como siempre lo encontraba: despierto, trabajando y con un pastel de fresas a medio acabar.

- ¿Ryuuzaki -san? – Susurró algo cohibida mientras se acercaba al detective.

El chico encorvado en su usual postura, con las manos sobre las rodillas y moviendo los dedos descalzos de los pies nerviosamente, volteo para observarla con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro, que pareció desaparecer tan rápido como vino. La Amane iba con una estrecha bata para dormir negra de encaje, mostrando al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas y escote, dejando poco a la imaginación del chico, que desvió la mirada rápidamente para no ser catalogado de nuevo por la rubia como "pervertido".

- ¿Hoy tampoco podía dormir Misa-san? – Preguntó divertido, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las visitas nocturnas de la chica.

Ella infló los mofletes haciendo un puchero, y se sentó en una de las sillas a su lado. – Misa-Misa no podía dormir. – Aseveró.

El no dijo nada más, redirigió su vista a las pantallas del ordenador que zumbaban cambiando de imagen constantemente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el olor dulzón que desprendía el chico, provenía de la tarta coronada con una fresa a medio empezar que había sobre la mesa. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente, algo que el moreno no paso desapercibido.

Estaba tan absorta observando el pedazo de pastel, que no se había dado cuenta de que el mismo estaba ahora en sus narices. - ¿Eh? – La rubia apartó el plato con las manos y le dirigió una mirada acusadora. – Misa-Misa no come dulces, ¡podría engordar! Y Ryuuzaki lo sabe.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y se metió una buena porción del pastel en la boca de una cucharada. – Lo estabas observando muy entretenida Misa-san, pensé que querrías un poco. – Añadió en su tono monótono de siempre.

La rubia se sintió algo culpable entonces, ¿Ryuuzaki parecía triste de que ella lo hubiera rechazado o simplemente lo fingía como hacia para con todo?

- Además, si usas tu cerebro no engordaras por más dulces que comas. – Y ahí estaba otra vez.

- ¿Estas llamando tonta a Misa? – Bramó quizás más alto de lo normal. Pero Ryuuzaki nunca parecía comprender el punto, ni porque le irritaba tanto que el soltara ese tipo de comentarios.

El chico la miró de aquella forma intensa en la que solía hacerlo, pero se vio en la obligación de desviar rápidamente los ojos. – Yo no dije tal cosa, Misa-san. Solo establecí un hecho.

Ella enfurruñó la nariz. – Que seas el único ser humano en el mundo que no engorde nada al comer dulces es raro, no un hecho. – Replicó.

- Mi cerebro necesita un gran aporte de glucosa para funcionar debidamente, es por eso que mi cuerpo aprovecha todos los dulces que pueda ingerir. – Siguió diciendo, como si expusiera argumentos a su favor. – De todas formas Misa-san… ¿a que viniste?

La pregunta la dejo sin palabras, ¿Por qué había ido? Ciertamente no lo sabia, no sabía porque hacia días, incluso semanas que se desvelaba a altas horas de la madrugada, y se dirigía a la sala de monitores, sabiendo que Light debería de estar dormido… ¡Claro! Light, eso era. Ella iba allí por el, se dijo mientras trataba de convencerse de ello. El chico era su novio después de todo, ¿no? Tenia que ir por el y nada mas que por el, aunque estuviera dormido.

Misa levantó un dedo entusiasmada, como si acabara de ocurrírsele la mejor idea del mundo, y en parte lo era, porque le serviría para evadir la pregunta de Ryuuzaki y la verdadera respuesta, la cual ni la misma Misa sabía con certeza.

- ¡Para ver a mi Light-kun! – Exclamó feliz.

El detective pareció molesto con su contestación. – Light-kun esta durmiendo Misa-san, ¿no seria mejor verlo por las mañanas cuando él te pueda ver a ti también?

- A Misa le gusta mucho ver dormir a su Light. – Acotó, y dirigió una rápida ojeada al castaño para asegurase de que permaneciera dormido. - ¿No es lindo?

L enarcó una ceja extrañado. – Personalmente Misa-san, no me siento inclinado hacia ese tipo de gustos, prefiero más bien al género opuesto. – Aseveró con su voz monótona, dándole a entender que debido a ello, no era capaz de ver a Light como alguien "lindo".

Si bien el chico era atractivo, apuesto y todo un caballero como lo definía ella, para Ryuuzaki no era mas que un compañero de la investigación y a la vez su principal sospechoso de ser Kira. Muy al contrario de la interpretación que se le dio en un principio a ese acto de encadenarse a el 24/7, por el que también tuvo que dar justificaciones.

Ella lo miró de forma extraña. – Mi Light-kun es muy lindo, aunque tú no sepas apreciarlo. Y no solo eso, es muy guapo, atento, caballeroso… y hace a Misa muy feliz. – Terminó para darse cuenta de que cada palabra era más mentira que la anterior y bajar el tono. Y esto tampoco pasó desapercibido para el moreno.

- Te ha faltado decir que también es Kira. – Añadió como si nada, provocando un gran enojo en la rubia modelo.

- ¿Ya estas con lo mismo otra vez, Ryuuzaki? Ni Misa ni Light son Kira, después de tanto tiempo… ¿aun no nos crees?

El joven detective pareció meditarlo por unos largos minutos, que la chica aprovechó para acomodarse en la silla al lado de él, encogiendo las piernas contra su cuerpo. – No creo que _ahora _alguno de los dos lo sea, pero antes… antes todo parecía encajar.

Misa dio un quedo suspiro, no haría cambiar de parecer al moreno con sus berrinches o constantes acusaciones de falta de confianza. Ryuuzaki podía ser su amigo, pero también era detective, y no uno cualquiera, además de encargarse del caso Kira. Sabia por ello que insistir en su inocencia no tendría ningún valor para el, es mas quizás aumentara en un mínimo por ciento mas la probabilidad de ser verdaderamente el segundo Kira. Así que no dijo nada, y dejo los minutos pasar, agazapada en su posición sobre la silla, y con la cabeza apoyada entre las rodillas.

En todo momento su vista pasaba de Light a Ryuuzaki, del chico al pastel, y del pastel de vuelta a su amigo, preguntándose que reacción tendría si ella se llegara a comer su pastel. Pasaban de las cuatro y aunque no era común, su estomago le estaba pidiendo algo de comer si pensaba mantenerse despierta. Haciendo leves gruñidos que sonrojaron a la rubia, esperando que el chico a su lado no la oyera, pero Ryuuzaki parecía demasiado absorto como para percatarse de ello, y en cierta forma se sintió agradecida.

Bufando, admitió internamente que si le apetecía un trozo de ese pastel, es mas, podría comerse una gran tajada entera ahora mismo. Se arrimó un poco mas a él, quedándose los dos muy juntos, (tanto como la separación de ambas sillas permitía), y le habló bajito para no despertar al otro chico que dormía unos metros apartado de ellos.

- ¿Me darías un poco de pastel? – Casi suplicó lastimeramente, era buena actriz después de todo, aunque eso Ryuuzaki ya lo sabía.

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, ofreciéndole el plato que ella aceptó agradecida. Pero de repente la miro de forma seria y levantó un dedo. – Sabes que la fresa es mía, Misa-san.

La chica de ojos azules no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de él, el chico, en cambio enarcó una ceja, preguntándose que habría tenido de gracioso aquello. Pero Misa no le dio ninguna explicación y empezó a devorar el pastel, sin dejar de observarlo con una sonrisa. Así era el después de todo, un extravagante detective con gusto por los dulces, pero sobretodo por las fresas.

- Claro, claro, Ryuuzaki-san. Misa-Misa te guardará la fresa.

El chico solo asintió con gratitud y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla del ordenador, escuchando de vez en cuando la cuchara tocar contra el plato del pastel y cazar una porción, para después ser introducida entre los rosados labios de Misa… Y de pronto aquella cuchara se puso ante sus propios labios.

La miró interrogante con los ojos muy abierto y aquella expresión de análisis que lo caracterizaba, pero la rubia simplemente le contestó con una sonrisa. – Es también tu pastel, ¿no Ryuuzaki?

- Claro… - Y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente confundido por aquella muestra de amabilidad de la idol. - Gracias Misa-san. – Y sin coger la cuchara, acercó su boca a esta y la atrapó entre sus labios, como si fuera la propia modelo la que le diera la comida, y en parte, así era. A Misa no le molestó.

Comió otra diminuta porción de pastel, y miró todas y cada una de las pantallas que había ante ambos. Y hubo una en especial que llamó su atención. - ¿Esa no es mi habitación? – Señaló apuntando con el dedo al monitor en cuestión.

El chico redirigió su atención al punto donde señalaba la rubia, y si, efectivamente era la habitación de ella. Asintió dando un ligero cabeceo y volvió a lo suyo, pero la chica no lo dejo ahí.

- ¡Ryuuzaki eres un pervertido! – Afianzó señalándolo con el dedo y los cachetes inflados.

La miró de reojo, y con expresión de duda. - ¿Pervert…?

- Si, me espías mientras estoy ahí, y cuando duermo, y…. – Siguió ella sin dejarle defenderse, y mientras comía pastel de fresas a la vez.

El moreno suspiró. – Es necesario que haya cámaras en todas las habitaciones, Misa-san. – Trató de explicar.

Pero la rubia no se dio por vencida y continuó. - ¿Me estabas mirando antes de que viniera? – Preguntó sin importarle lo que él le acabara de decir y con una nueva cucharada en la boca.

- Si. – Fue lo único que contestó monótonamente, obligándola a ella a voltearse por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él lo admitiera tan abiertamente, aunque claro, se trataba de Ryuuzaki…

- Pervertido. – Terminó por declarar, llevándose el último trozo de pastel a los labios.

Pero el chico tenía un amago de sonrisa, aunque por supuesto paso imperceptible debido a la inexpresividad que caracterizaba su rostro. – Si te estuve observando antes de que vinieras Misa-san. – Empezó despacio. - Y me pareció muy curioso que a pesar de estar despierta, te levantaras apenas unos minutos después de que Light-kun cayera rendido. – La había pillado.

Después de todo, Ryuuzaki no era solo un excéntrico detective, era también el mundialmente afamado L, y no se cansaba de demostrarlo. - ¿Y que con eso? – Se defendió.

Y ante toda contestación o brillante deducción, el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volver su vista a las pantallas. – Simplemente me pareció curioso Misa-san. Que vengas cada noche.

- Ya te dije que venia a ver a mi Light-kun… - Señaló bajito, pero el chico no pareció inmutarse con la contestación, como si no la creyera.

La chica se quedó cayada unos instantes, sin saber que decir. ¿Por qué iba a ver a L cada noche? ¿Por qué esperaba hasta la hora en la que Light ya estaba dormido y no se diera cuenta de ella había ido allí? Él lo sabia, por supuesto que él lo debía saber. A veces Misa se preguntaba que cosas no debería saber Ryuuzaki.

- No lo se. – Susurró después de recapacitar, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que el chico fuera capaz de escucharla.

L volteó nuevamente a observarla. - ¿No lo sabes? – Inquirió de forma suave.

- ¿Acaso tu si? – Dijo levantando ligeramente la voz, tratando de sonar enfadada y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Pero el pareció ignorarla, porque se concentro de nuevo en las pantallas delante suyo, y pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el detective volvió a hablar. - Creo saber la razón, Misa-san, pero… seria ser demasiado presuntuoso afirmarlo. – Ella enarcó una ceja no entendiendo el punto del moreno y curiosa de saber que era lo que él pensaba.

Ryuuzaki la sorprendió con otra pregunta. - ¿Te sientes sola Misa?

Ella tardó unos segundos en digerir la cuestión, asimilando lo que el acababa de decir, tenia los ojos ónix fijos en ella, y esa mirada la ponía mas nerviosa todavía. – Yo… no sabría explicarme…

- Yo si lo hago. – Determinó. - Aunque tenga a Watari, aunque estén aquí Light-kun, el señor Yagami y los demás. Siempre ha sido así de todas formas.

La rubia lo miró con algo de pena, él ya había centrado otra vez su atención en los monitores, y restaron así por varios minutos, en silencio y sin saber que decir. – Quizás si… se como es sentirse de esa forma.

Misa no sabia que decirle, ni si debía consolarlo. De todas formas, cuando lo conoció ella ya supo que el moreno parecía ser una persona dada a la soledad, que convivía con ella. No sabía mucho de él, ni su pasado, simplemente que había quedado huérfano de niño y pasó parte de su infancia en un orfanato; eso se lo había mencionado en alguna de las noches que ella iba allí a visitarlo. Ryuuzaki no tenia amigos, ni familiares, con quien mayor trato tenía era Watari, y el hombre no parecía ser más que un simple mayordomo o mentor.

Siguió mirándolo durante un buen rato, con el plato del pastel ya olvidado donde solo quedaba la fresa. La vida que llevaba tampoco le permitía mucho tiempo para la sociabilidad, no, de hecho el chico apenas salía de aquella habitación. Estaba completamente avocado a detener a Kira, esa era toda su vida ahora. Pero Ryuuzaki era humano después de todo, (aunque a veces no lo pareciera) y la compañía de sus semejantes debería serle una necesidad, ¡no podía pasarse la vida rodeado de ordenadores!

Pensó también como debería sentirse el realmente, si se sentiría atrapado por ser L, prisionero de la vida que había elegido llevar… Porque de todas formas, ya no podía echar marcha atrás, su genio e inteligencia lo habían condicionado a ser lo que hoy era. Un ente sin nombre, ni rostro, una letra. Porque eso era lo que L era, una letra secundada de una voz sintética, nada más. Ryuuzaki jamás había buscado reconocimiento en aquello que hacia, su intelecto se movía por el sentido algo egoísta de la justicia del chico. Y nuevamente no pudo evitar sentir cierta lastima hacia él.

Sin previo aviso, lo tomó del brazo, entrelazando sus manos allí, acercándose lo suficiente como para posar su cabeza en el masculino hombro del chico. Estaba cansada después de todo, y ahora que había mencionado aquello sentía cierta empatía por el. No podía abrazarlo debido a la curiosa forma de sentarse de él, así que optó por rodear uno de sus brazos. L se tensó por completo, sintió su rigidez por el contacto en cada uno de sus músculos. No estaba acostumbrado a el tacto con otros humanos y menos una mujer como lo era la modelo. Respiró y se fue relajando parcialmente, hasta que permitió a Misa acercarse un poco más.

- Ryuuzaki–san huele a fresas. – Aspiró ella con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos, descansando sobre el chico.

- Misa–san también lo hace. – Sonrió el ligeramente, y siguió con su trabajo, aun algo conmocionado.

Al poco rato pareció quedarse dormida sobre el, porque su respiración se había vuelto mas pausada de lo normal. Los azules ojos cerrados y el calmo subir y bajar de su pecho, le indicaron que efectivamente así era. Volteaba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que ella descansaba correctamente, y sin saber como, el detective se quedó absorto y embelesado con aquella imagen, sin poder apartar la vista, hipnotizado. No se movió, temía despertarla, porque si lo hacia rompería aquella maravillosa armonía en la que se encontraba inmerso, asimilando y memorizando cada centímetro de su piel, grabando a fuego en su memoria cada sonido, aroma y sensación…

…

- Ryuuzaki eres verdaderamente un pervertido… - Susurró medio adormilada la rubia, al abrir uno de los ojos y encontrándoselo mirándola completamente absorto y fascinado. Y le sonrió de lado.

El chico pareció salir entonces de su ensoñación para darse cuenta de que había permanecido alrededor de una hora observándola, sin moverse apenas un ápice. Misa se deshizo del abrazo, para lamento de el a quien le hubiera encantado alargar aquel momento lo máximo posible. Pero la chica se centró en un objeto sobre la mesa: el plato del pastel, solo quedaba la fresa encima de él, la que había prometido guardarle a Ryuuzaki, y la que ahora tenía tantas ganas de comer.

La cogió entre sus dedos, ante la atenta mirada inquisitiva del detective y se la llevó despacio a la boca. La mordió y saboreó lentamente, en verdad estaba deliciosa. Degustó con la lengua el sabor dulzón que descendía lentamente después de haberla mordido. Y de pronto sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, una boca tapando la suya, y otros dientes mordiendo la misma fresa… Misa abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida; L los tenía cerrados.

Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a corresponder al beso del chico, cerrándolos también, moviendo sus labios despacio contra los de él, dejando perplejo ahora al moreno. Colocó una de sus manos en la delicada barbilla femenina, y profundizo aun mas el contacto, delineando dulcemente los finos labios de la rubia con su lengua, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar, Misa no se opuso. Y acto seguido la introdujo en la boca de ella, jugando un poco y tímidamente con la de la modelo, demostrando para que más servía su habilidad de hacer nudos con los palitos de las cerezas. Pero rápido se hizo con su verdadero objetivo, rodeo la fruta rojiza, envolviéndola y después la introdujo en su boca, arrebatándole la fresa por completo.

Y al instante interrumpió el beso, con la respiración ligeramente agitada, apoyando su frente con la de ella, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro. Negro carbón, en azul cielo.

- Te dije… - Susurró contra los labios de ella entrecortadamente. – Que la fresa… era mía… Misa-san. - Y se separó del todo, dejando a una Misa completamente anonadada y sin creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Se toco los labios humedecidos con la punta de los dedos, todavía perpleja, observando come el chico acababa de tragar el ultimo pedazo de fresa que le había arrebatado a ella instantes atrás. Ryuuzaki permanecía aterradoramente sereno y tranquilo. Pero ese beso… Light la había besado en varias ocasiones, pero nunca se sintió como aquel. Los del castaño eran fríos y secos, en cambio L… el beso de él había sido tan dulce (sin contar que había una fresa de por medio), tan cálido, tan amable… definitivamente, tan diferente.

- ¿Ryuuzaki–san… eso fue…? – Trató de decir entrecortadamente.

- Simplemente reclamaba lo que era mio. – Y sonrió ampliamente, de forma juguetona. - ¿No es así, Misa-san?

Ella cayó sentada en la silla, quieta y sin moverse, aun no lo asimilaba del todo. De pronto y como un resorte giró su vista hacia Light, un temor inmenso la invadió de pensar que los hubiera visto.

- Puedes estar tranquila, Light–kun esta profundamente dormido. – Señaló el moreno con voz pausada, y tratando de no alterar más a la rubia de lo que ya lo estaba.

No debía de haberla besado, por supuesto que no debía de haberlo hecho, era la novia de Light después de todo, no la suya. No, el jamás podría aspirar a tener a alguien a su lado de esa forma, y mucho menos a Misa, él era una persona destinada a la soledad después de todo, ya se lo había confesado a ella. Pero así debía ser, por muy solo que se sintiera de esa forma, aquella era la única manera, nadie soportaría estar mucho tiempo con alguien como el…

- ¿Por qué…? – Intentó articular, pero el detective la sorprendió con una respuesta que nunca hubiera esperado escuchar.

- Te dije que me podría enamorar de ti. – Aunque acabara de confesar algo tan intimo, no pareció afectarle, pues seguía con la misma expresión monótona e invariable, el mismo tono relajado de voz.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos durante un buen rato, Misa no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Primero Ryuuzaki la besaba, aunque hubiera sido para arrebatarle la fresa de la boca, y ahora… ¿ahora le acababa de confesar que estaba enamorado de ella? No, eso no podía ser, él no había podido desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos por ella, ¿verdad? ¡Ella amaba a Light! ¡Y él lo sabía! ¿Por qué había permitido que la besara de esa forma? ¿Por qué había sido tan distinto al castaño? Si ella no sentía nada de aquello por Ryuuzaki… ¿Por qué le había correspondido? Miles de preguntas taladraban la mente de la idol, no estaba segura de poder volver a mirar al detective a la cara, sin recordar lo que él le acababa de hacer. Pero por más que lo meditaba nerviosamente, tampoco le resultaba negativo lo que había ocurrido, ni podía culparlo ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?

- ¿Misa-san? – Preguntó cada vez más intrigado de lo que pudiera estar pasando en esos momentos por la cabeza de la joven, mirándola con los ojos saltones muy abiertos.

Sorprendido, vio como Misa se acercaba lentamente y lo cogió de la manga de la camisa blanca que solía portar, obligándolo a levantarse. Y después se abalanzó sobre el chico abrazándolo.

Él se tenso de nuevo, pegando ambos brazos a los costados y quedándose completamente paralizado, estirándose como un palo rígido. Por nada del mundo esperaba esa reacción por parte de Misa, como mínimo había supuesto desde que le cruzara la cara, hasta soltarle todo tipo de incoherencias e insultos, rematándolo con un "¡yo amo a Light no a ti!" Pero la modelo lo estaba abrazando, y había enterrado el rostro en el hueco de la clavícula de él.

Por su parte, la rubia no alcanzaba a comprender del todo su reacción, por supuesto, Ryuuzaki era su amigo, por quien sentía cierta empatía, algo de lastima, menos cuando la sacaba de quicio. El chico resultaba ser alguien tímido, frágil y cálido. Pero no correspondía a su gesto, estaba todavía más tieso que antes y más pálido quizás, acentuando las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, haciéndolo parecer más un ente fantasmal que un joven de veinticinco años.

Misa estaba a punto de separarse de el chico de postura encorvada, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida por la no correspondencia, mas encima de que el momentos atrás le acabara de confesar (supuestamente) sus sentimientos. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo, unos brazos torpes la envolvieron en un inexperto abrazo, pero lleno de ternura y cariño. – Gracias Misa-san. - Oyó que susurraba a su oreja.

Después bajó buscando su rostro, y le plantó un casto beso en los labios, para separase completamente de ella, y saltar hacia su silla. Doblando las rodillas, y posicionando sus manos sobre estas, inclinado hacia el teclado, en su habitual postura.

Ella entendió, y tampoco se opuso. – Buenas noches, Ryuuzaki-san.

Y dio media vuelta marchándose hacia su habitación, sin encender ninguna luz, y emitiendo el menor ruido posible. Como todo gesto, el moreno se despidió levantando la mano, volviendo a su típica frialdad. Volteo a ver a su amigo encadenado a él, Light seguía durmiendo cómodamente sobre el teclado. Después ascendió la vista para observar la pantalla que reflejaba todo aquello que captaba la cámara que había en la habitación de la idol. Misa acababa de entrar.

Permaneció absorto observando como se deslizaba lentamente hasta su cama, y posteriormente se acostaba en ella, abrazando mucho su cojín y enterrando allí su rostro. Quedándose en el acto profundamente dormida. Se relamió los labios solo de recordar la mágica sensación que había sido besar a la rubia, y de nuevo envidio a Light por tener aquel privilegio y desaprovecharlo de la manera que el castaño lo hacia. Fijó su vista en el plato vacío donde debería de haber una fresa roja y sintió la imperante necesidad de comer otra de esas, le recordaba demasiado a lo acontecido con Misa instantes atrás.

Anotició que el reloj marcaba casi las seis, por lo que dedujo que Watari recién habría despertado, así que marcó el botón que le permitiría comunicarse con su tutor. – Watari, por favor ¿te importaría traerme otro trozo de pastel de fresas?

Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar. – Por supuesto Ryuuzaki, enseguida te lo traigo.

- Gracias. – Añadió como única contestación, y se limitó a esperar por su preciado pastel.

Observó de nuevo a Misa dormir, y rememoró en su mente una y otra vez aquella experiencia tan nueva e increíble para el detective. Definitivamente aquella fruta roja, había sido de mucha ayuda.

- Si L, las fresas siempre ayudan…

…

**¿Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sigo pensando que las personalidades no me quedaron del todo como son ellos en realidad, pero en fin xD. Ojala fuera bueno, y si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión. Cualquier comentario, duda, elogio o critica será bien recibido n.n Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


End file.
